


We Will Not Grow Old

by flashindie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Not Grow Old

They don’t so much collide as they do fall together, collapse into the same space, mind, heart, until they’re entwined, interwoven. One of them has strung up this web, and Rachel will spend forever wondering who’s the spider and who’re the flies. It’s hard to tell when the three of them are together, when Rachel spends so much time wanting him, and he spends so much time wanting both of them, whilst Quinn won’t ever know what she wants. It’s silly, and redundant, and Rachel will try to pick anniversaries, but it’s impossible when none of them know how it starts. When all they really know is that Finn kisses Rachel kisses Quinn kisses Finn, until the web leaves shiny threads against each of their skins, between their lips, eyelashes, fingers. 

Finn will keep playing football, and Quinn will keep cheering until she can’t, until her belly gets bigger, rounder, and the people at school meaner. Her cheer uniform doesn’t fit anymore, and the day she realised, she cried all night, fingers clenched in Finn’s shirt, and Rachel watching from the end of the bed. They’re not always good at the intimacy, it’s hard to be tender, when you all hate each other that much, but it’s hard not to be too, when Quinn’s bleary-eyed and Finn doesn’t know what to say. Rachel will say the right things and the wrong. She’ll run her fingers over Quinn’s new stretch marks, and Finn will make a comment about her swollen breasts.

Quinn will throw up in the mornings, and Rachel will sing harder in rehearsals. Will think about broadway. Will think about taking them both with her, all the way, because when she’s the best, she can look after everybody, and Quinn will stop crying and Finn will stop worrying, and maybe they’ll keep the baby. Maybe.


End file.
